Routers allow client devices in a local area network (LAN) to access a wide area network (WAN). Connections between client devices and the router may be wired or wireless. Similarly, connections between the router and the Wide Area Network may be wired or wireless. Wireless connections to the WAN may be through a cellular network.
System administrators configure and maintain networking equipment to provide authorized network access to the user community. In a traditional network environment, networking equipment, including routers, is often stationary, and located within the organization's private network. FIG. 1 is an illustrative example of a traditional network environment. The heavy dashed line indicates the boundary of the organization's physical location. There may be a router 10A that provides a bridge and acts as a firewall between the organization's intranet, and the public internet 26. This bridge allows internal users to access the public internet. This may also provide a way for mobile members of the organization to access the organization's intranet through the public internet. To maintain security, this is typically accomplished through VPN or some other means of authorizing and maintaining a secure connection between the laptops and the organization's intranet. The system administrator 64 and corporate server 66 are within the intranet.
In order to configure routers 10A, 10B and other devices on the intranet, the system administrator 64 typically communicates with the routers and other network connected devices using the network from inside the firewall of the organization. If the intranet 25 experiences significant problems, the system administrator 64 may not be able to communicate with the routers 10A, 10B through the network. In this case, the system administrator may need to physically go to each router 10A, 10B to determine the state of operation of the router and make any necessary adjustments.
As the workforce becomes more mobile and geographically dispersed, the work of a system administrator becomes more difficult. Part or all of the organization's network devices may be outside of a traditional firewall. Network users in the organization may have fixed location routers in their homes or satellite offices. Users may also have mobile routers such as cellular routers. To configure these routers, system administrators must manually configure the routers in a central location, and then send the routers to the various locations where the users are located. This is a cumbersome and slow process. In addition, if anything goes wrong with the router, or if the router configuration needs to be changed, the router must be returned to the system administrator.
Alternatively, the routers may be configured by the users according to instructions provided by the system administrator. This is an error-prone process, which requires users to do tasks beyond their normal capabilities. This process often requires extensive help through telephone calls to the system administrator.
It would be advantageous if routers could be shipped directly from the factory to end users, yet be configurable and controllable by system administrators irrespective of the local network configuration where the router is installed. In addition, it would be advantageous if a system administrator could configure and control mobile cellular routers, irrespective of the router's current location, and whether or not the router was presently on. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if the system administrator was able to communicate with and control the routers within the organization's intranet, even if the intranet communication system is not working properly.